


A Kingdom Freed

by Umasougirl



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Pride Lands (The Lion King), Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Scandal, Scar x Nala, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umasougirl/pseuds/Umasougirl
Summary: It's been two years since Scar became king. Two years since Simba's death. Two years since everything good faded into the background... and Nala has faded too. The once bright-eyed cub has grown into a sullen, distractable lioness with little motivation. Her life in the pride is filled with a daily routine of serving Scar's newly assimilated group of hyenas. She hunts for them, cleans their den, and even has to groom fleas from their pelts upon request.When a routine hunt gives Nala the opportunity to spy on her king she learns more than she ever could have bargained for, and she pays for it. All she can do is keep moving forward and try to find a way to save not only herself, but the whole Pridelands, from the tyrant's rule.Note: This is my first post here! Please give feedback if you have the time, and if you have any requests let me know :) You can email me at umasougirl19@gmail.com I'll try to post a new chapter every week! And for everyone awaiting the smut, it'll be at least chapter 3 before we get there so check back in a bit!





	A Kingdom Freed

A drop of water splashing on her nose jolted Nala from her dreamless slumber, making her jump to her paws. She snorted and glared at the dripping crack in the roof above her. _Stupid cave,_ she thought as she yawned and stalked outside, careful not to trod on any of the sleeping lionesses. The stars shone weakly in the sky, hidden by wisps of clouds. _Stupid sky, stupid Pridelands._ She huffed and plopped down on the sunning stones outside her cave.  


Life without Simba had been hard, so hard. Two migration seasons had come and gone and Nala was nearly full-grown, yet she still thought about her best friend every free moment. Anger was a valuable tool to bury the hurt in. And she used it.  


She stretched slowly, first one sharp-clawed paw then the other, as her lithe frame shimmered in the pre-dawn glow. Her stomach growled. _I should go hunting_, she thought before licking a paw and dragging it along her cheek. _I could use a good meal before hunting with the… hyenas._ She shuddered and hurriedly finished her bath at the thought of those flea-bitten mongrels.  


Once clean, Nala took off along the rain-lush trail to her hunting grounds as her mind wandered. Why Scar had welcomed the pack was a mystery to all the lionesses. Rumors currently focused on talk of combining forces to take over jungles to the east as the herds fled. However, Nala believed the real reason Scar kept the wretches around was due to an interest in their dominant female, Shenzi. The two could often be found in Scar’s cave conducting private “meetings” about who-knows-what. And Scar had yet to find a queen or sire any cubs. On the other paw, Zazu was in the cave all the time and had never mentioned any scandals… Nala shook her head. No use wasting her time pondering the king’s alliance. The hyenas were in the Pridelands to stay, and she needed to accept it.  


No, the dirty secret she needed to learn was what Scar knew about Simba’s death. She’d been out watching the lionesses hunt when Scar first returned with the news, but Zazu had briefed her once she was old enough. Allegedly, Scar had taken Simba for a stroll early one morning during the peak of the wildebeest migration, just before the lionesses assembled to ambush the incoming zebra herds. Only Mufasa and a few lionesses with cubs had been present when Scar ran back, alone, to find help. Mufasa and Zazu didn’t waste a minute, racing after Scar as he explained that the prince was trapped in the gorge with a stampede racing toward it. Zazu flew ahead, found Simba stranded on a dead tree, and reported his location to the lions.  


Zazu described how Mufasa plunged into the gorge, and hung his head abashed as he told Nala how a stray wildebeest had knocked him unconscious before he follow. Nala knew Zazu blamed himself for not saving their beloved prince and king, but she couldn’t fault him. He was only a hornbill after all, and couldn’t do much to save a cub much less a full-grown lion. Her green eyes narrowed and she held back a growl. No, she blamed Scar.  


The coward had run home in hysterics. Described the stampede in all its fury. Told everyone how he’d tried to save Simba as Mufasa was killed in front of his eyes. And yet he didn’t have a scratch on him. Meanwhile Mufasa’s body bore the marks of horns and hooves, and Simba’s “remains” were just bloody smatterings scattered across the ravine’s floor. Nala believed he never so much as lifted a claw to help his brother and nephew. Her best friend. _My fiancé?_ Nala didn’t know what to call him. All that mattered was some part of her had loved him, and that part of her died alongside him in the gorge.  


Nala halted at the edge of the savannah. A few moons ago this broad, flat expanse of land had been yellow and barren. Now it was green and thriving with life as wildebeest munched on its rich offerings. The lioness licked her lips as she noted how plump their haunches were becoming before noticing a cow and her calf at the edge of the herd. An adult wildebeest would be too much for her to tackle, and much of the carcass would go to waste without a pride to help her strip its meat. A calf however, that would make a perfect meal for a single lioness.  


She instinctively flattened her belly against the ground, pelt melting into the dapples of light as the sun rose. Blood pounded in her ears as she waited for the calf to wander far enough for her to pounce. It felt like an eternity, but before the sun had fully lifted from the horizon she saw her chance. The calf was suckling its mother as a butterfly breezed past its nose. Startled, the calf reared and snorted before watching it with wonder. The insect carelessly flew away and, delighted with its new friend, the calf tottered after in chase. Nala stalked downwind as the insect lured her prey closer and closer.  


With a wiggle of her haunches Nala pounced. Her jaws met neatly in the calf’s neck, cutting off its cry as she felt blood gush against her maw. Its mother raced to rescue her young, but Nala was pulling it up onto a rocky outcrop before she’d halved the distance. Nala crouched over her kill and snarled as the wildebeest charged in circles below, bellowing desperately for her calf. For a moment, Nala felt her heart go out to the creature. _Sarabi sounded like that when she lost Simba…_ she thought despairingly, staring at her meal with remorse before giving herself a shake. If she started feeling bad for prey she’d starve. Still, she took a moment to crouch so her meal was obscured from view before digging in.  


While she ate the mother’s cries faded and her hoofbeats retreated as she ran to rejoin the herd. _She can always have another calf,_ Nala thought and ripped off her next bite. As she watched the fleeing wildebeest Nala couldn’t help but be amazed by the sheer number of calves the herd produced. Nearly every female in the herd either had a calf at her side or was heavily gravid. Meanwhile, the pride hadn’t birthed any cubs since Mufasa’s last litter well over a year ago, and Scar had chased off all the young males, including Nala’s little brother Mheetu. He’d decided that until he had a queen, no lion would be permitted to court his lionesses. Especially not the sons of Mufasa, even if they were his nephews.  


The lionesses weren’t sure how the pride would survive without any young, but so far all had refused to lie with the cruel king despite his advances. Nala knew it was only a matter of time before he’d seek her affection, but she had another year before she was fully grown and ready to bear cubs. The thought revolted her, and she hurriedly choking her meal down into her not-so-hungry-anymore stomach. Once finished, she let out a soft burp and moved to lie beneath an acacia tree for a wash and a nap until evening. She’d nearly drifted off to sleep when a familiar scent jolted her awake. _It can’t be…_ she thought as she inhaled. _It is!_ The scent was faint, but definitely Scar’s. And it was fresh. _What’s he doing so far from Pride Rock? He never leaves unless it’s something important…_ Curiosity sparked, Nala got up and began to follow the scent.  


_Maybe he’s finally patrolling the Pridelands,_ she thought wryly. _Or maybe he’s arranged a private meeting with the hyenas._ Her ears twitched at the thought of those fleabags scheming together, and her paws itched to find out what he was up to as she moved more quickly. He tended to discuss hunting and territory matters with his canid entourage. It was no surprise considering their greedy nature that these decisions almost always involved arranging another extravagant hunt. _As if taking down a dozen zebras and antelope every fortnight is easy._ Her blood boiled as Nala pictured the devastation these hunts were wreaking on their lands and the lionesses themselves. The herds were either going extinct or fleeing the territory, and the lionesses were exhausted. A growl escaped her blood-stained maw. Maybe if she could figure out what Scar was up to, then she had a chance to slow the destruction of her home.


End file.
